My New Brother
by shmehh29
Summary: Through a new program his mom went through Eragon Rider is finding that having a brother thats the same age as you is awesome. but hes also finding himself falling in love with his new brother just as this brother is falling in love with Eragon.
1. Chapter 1

It was around 3:30pm and Eragon Rider was just getting home from school. He was currently a sophomore in Highschool.

"Eragon can I talk to you for a minute?",came a soft voice once Eragon had reached the kitchen, so he hurried to the living room.

"what is it mom?", he asked when he seen her. She then motioned for him to have a seat, so he did.

* * *

Eragon POV.

"As you know Eragon, a couple of years ago I signed up for that help kids program, the one where if a child lost their family I would take them and they would live with us.", she explained.

"Okay what about it?", I asked with curiosity.

"well tomorrow you and I are going to Urû'baen Highschool to pick up your new brother",she said very excitedly.

"Really", I screamed, then the fire of questions came. "who is he? whats his name? how old is he? what grade is he in?", i rushed out in a matter of seconds.

"shhhhhh calm down, we'll find out everything about him tomorrow", she said slowly. "but I do know his name is Murtagh and he's a sophomore just like you", she said with a smile.

"awesome", i said with a huge smile.

"okay well now that you know that i'm gonna go finish cleaning up that extra room cause tomorrow after we pick him up were doing some shopping", she said as she stood up and started to walk away.

"mom we want him to like us not be bored by us", I said sarcastically.

"very funny", she yelled from upstairs.

* * *

Murtagh POV.

The next day I went to school and was told by mom to leave school an hour early, which was perfectly fine with me. About 2 years ago my dad died and left me his motorcycle, so not having the money for a new car my mom had to let me drive that around. So I got my bike and used the directions mom gave me. I just really hope he likes me.

Today had been the longest day of school I've ever had. I was nervous of coarse, I was getting a new family. I wanted them to like me. When the final bell finally rang I ran out of class to meet up with my friends, Thorn and Nasuada. They told me they would walk with me, cause they knew I was nervous as hell. As soon as we reached the parking lot my stomach dropped. Right in front of us was a bright red mustang and in it sat a middle age lady. All of a sudden Nasuada got the bright idea to run up to the women.

"hi, are you here meeting someone?", she asked politely.

"um yes actually I am", she said as she got out of the car. "I'm here meeting a kid named Murtagh, do you know where i can find him?", she asked the 3 of us once we walked up.

"uh thatd be me", i said shyly as i raised my hand.

"ohhhhh", she said as she ran up and hugged me tight. "Its so nice to meet you", she said still holding onto me.

"you too ma'am", i replied as she finally let go.

"oh don't call me that, its either mom or Selena", she said with a smile.

"alright so are we ready to leave 'mom' ", i said smiling.

"no, not yet we have to wait for my other son. Err, he must be running late as usual", she said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

Then as if right on cue a blue motorcycle pulled in the parking lot and parked right next to the mustang. The driver then pulled off his helmet and shook his hair back into place. He had light brown hair that fell just above his neck and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He was down right gorgeous. As corny as this sounds i found myself falling in love with a stranger.

"Theres Eragon", mom said and suddenly my heart and stomach dropped at the same time.

* * *

Eragons POV.

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot I spotted mom and next to her was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't be Murtagh PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! i stopped the bike and took of my helmet and slowly got off the bike, hoping that i didn't make a fool of myself. Then as i started walking towards them, some loser blocked my path.

"Hey there sweetheart, how bout you forget why your here and come with me", he said as he slowly moved towards me.

"um no I'm here to meet someone important so bye", I said trying to walk around him.

"well who is it maybe I can help you look for him", he said as he put his arm on my shoulder trying to lead me away.

"I never said it was a him", i said trying to get away from this creep.

As i said that a kid that had been standing with my mom and cutie came over followed by a girl.

"just leave him alone Killer, hes with us", the larger guy said as he gave me a look and i nodded then tried to walk away but was once again grabbed by the creep.

"wait your the people Murtagh wouldn't shut up about?", he screamed as he squeezed my arm harder.

"let him go" the large guy yelled seeing the pain in my eyes.

"why would you want him, hes a loser, i'm much better", screamed the creep.

By this time mom and the boy had moved closer and could hear what was going on. I was sure that the boys name was Murtagh now and i could tell he was getting upset and wanted to cry.

"look", I said as i moved away from the jerk. "I came here to meet him, NOT YOU, and yes i want him for one thing he seems alot nicer then you and is WAY better looking then you. so have a good life asshole." i said as i turned around walked toward mom and Murtagh grabbed their arms and continued toward the mustang.

"omg I can not believe he just said that to Killer", said the girl who was with the large guy then came up to me. "that was amazing, thank you, Killer has been on our backs for years. He needed a reality check. I'm Nasuada and this is Thorn", she said pointing to the guy who smiled.

"Its nice to meet you and THAT was no problem, he was being an asshole and Murtagh didn't deserve that", i said with a smile looking into Murtaghs eyes, which made him blush. "I'm Eragon and YOU must be Murtagh", i said as i moved in front of him.

"um yeah and thanks for what you did back there, you didn't have to, but im glad you did.", he said blushing.

"hey", i said putting my arm on his shoulders. "were family now so of coarse I'm gonna protect you", I said with a smile and knew i was blushing.

"alright boys, we better get going, lots of shopping to do", my mom cut in.

"oh joy", i said and was rewarded when Murtagh laughed.

"so Murtagh you wanna ride in the safe Mustang with me or on the deadly motorcycle with Eragon", my mom asked smiling.

"indefinably the deadly bike, my cousin used to take me for rides all the time when i was younger, i haven't been in years", he said with a smile looking at me.

"alright alright i figured that so I brought the extra helmet, here", she said handing him a white and red helmet. At that time i went and started the bike and got on.

It was breathtaking to see Murtaghs eyes light up when he got on the back. His eyes were sparkling and then i couldn't see them anymore and he was behind me holding my waist, boy was i nervous.

"have fun you too", said Nasuada as Thorn waved.

I sent them a quick wave then took off.

"so where are we going", Murtagh yelled as he tightened his arms around me making me blush even more. Damn i love with helmet.

"were meeting mom at the ice cream shop by the mall I guess so we can talk and get to know each other, then we get to shop, yay", i said with a laugh as he too laughed. "hope you don't mind but until your room is ready, you and me will be sharing a room for awhile", i said blushing.

"oh no its fine", he replied as will pulled into the ice cream shop.

Mom wasn't there yet so instead of waiting i decided we should just get our ice cream.

"okay what do you want?", I asked once inside as i pulled out my wallet.

"wait no you don't have to pay for me, i have money", Murtagh said as he started to pull out his wallet but i stopped him by grabbing his hand, which made him blush.

"nope I'm paying", i said with a smile still not letting go of his hand.

"well okay", he said with a blush as he slowly pulled his hand away.

"besides i wasn't gonna use it for anything important anyways, and your worth it", i said with a smile while he blushed.

We got our ice creams and we went and sat down and started talking.

"so earlier when you said you wont use your money on anything important, does that mean theres no girlfriend in your life?" he asked suddenly.

"um no and there wont be ever", i replied sounding very serious but laughed at his very confused expression. "um well see the thing is, is that i'm gay... and i hope thats okay with you", i said nervously.

"um well yeah thats fine cause i am too", he said with a smile that seriously took my breath away.

"oh well glad we cleared that up", i said laughing and he joined in.

After that all the tension and nervousness seemed to disappear entirely. We were able to talk with no awkwardness at all. Mom soon after walked in and we all just talked. What i found amazing was how he fit in so well with us, like he was meant to be in our family from the beginning. We finally got done and went to the mall and mom learned that putting me and Murtagh together was big trouble. We were big trouble.

* * *

I wrote this a long time ago and finally found it. Hope you like it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon POV.

"Did you see the look on that lady's face?!", Murtagh yelled as we left a store.

"yeah I think she's scarred for life!", I managed to say as I laughed nearly falling over.

"you boys are so devilish, thank god you two didn't know each other when you were younger... Eragon was only worse than", said mom and she tried but soon failed not to laugh.

"oh I would have loved to see that", said Murtagh as he and mom starred at me which made me blush like crazy. I just shrugged it off so they (meaning Murtagh) didn't notice. It's scary and slightly (fuck that) majorly fucked up but I think I'm falling in love with my supposed to be brother.

Murtagh POV.

I had to admit Eragon was pretty much my dream guy. He's smart, funny, and easy to talk to. I don't feel nervous around him.. Which is rare for me since I just met him. Most of all though he's gorgeous. After watching him try on a whole wardrobe of skinny jeans.. I've come to the conclusion that he's a god. Nothing looks bad on him! And as much as I didn't wanna admit it... I am falling for my supposed to be brother.

Mom POV.

Most moms would be absolutely horrified but honestly I'm perfectly fine with it. I get the whole "you can't help who you love" thing. When I seen that look on Eragon's face I knew they'd be more than brothers. When I seen Murtagh blush every time Eragon spoke to him or looked at him I knew. Thank god my son is gay.. I won't have to ever worry about him getting some girl pregnant. My job was made easy! But I really am happy for Murtagh and Eragon.. HA! Its like having my very own romance novel right in front of me! We're all in for quite a ride..

Eragon POV.

We were probably at the mall for a good 3 hours... mostly making fun of people! Murtagh and I have alot in common and not just style but in movies, books, music, and we both liked the same furniture. When we were finally done, we headed for my bike and mom took all the stuff with her. The furniture would be delivered tomorrow.

"I gotta stop by the library real quick", I said handing Murtagh his helmet and got on the bike.

"That's fine, maybe you can show me the kind of work you're doing in your classes so that when i start I'll be prepared?", he asked as he grasped my waist and I got ready to start the bike.

"no problem", I replied then started the bike and took off. When we got to the library, Murtagh found a empty table while I got the books i needed for my English paper. After working for awhile, and having Murtagh help me, we decided to get going cause the library would be closing soon. We got out to my bike when all of a sudden i feel hands wrap around my waist from behind. I quickly turned not knowing who it was to be face to face with Morzan, my ex.

Murtagh POV.

Everything was perfect.. We were studying together. Then walking close as we walked to his bike.. I turned my back for one second and there's a guy touching him and flirting with him.. SERIOUSLY!?

"Well I gotta get going.. I promised my mom we'd be home soon", Eragon quickly said as he moved to stand close to me.

"Okay but you really should call me sometime, I sure do miss you.", said the unfortunately cute guy as he gave me a dirty look. "Maybe we could go out again sometime?"

"We'll see.", Was all Eragon said as he turned away and walked to the bike.

I could tell he was upset but didn't want to push him to tell me. So I acted as if nothing was wrong and climbed on the back before we took off toward his.. No OUR home. When we got there he gave me a tour which ended in his room. He closed the door and gestured me to sit with him on his bed. He looked like he wanted to say something when all of a sudden he started balling his eyes out. Not knowing what else I could do I grabbed him in my arms and held him. Not long after he fell asleep I joined him.

Eragon POV.

When I woke up, it was bright outside and I found myself on my bed with my head on Murtagh's chest and his arms holding me tight to him. Uh so this is what heaven feels like. A few minutes later I felt Murtagh stir who's broke my day dreaming.

"Well this is a nice way to wake up", he laughed out as he squeezed me a bit tighter.

"I fully agree", I said smiling as I drew myself even closer to him.

Fuck the whole brother idea I don't care what people think... He's not my brother, he's my best friend and I have a major crush on him.

"We should probably get up and get something to eat.",Murtagh said as he turned us so his face was in my neck. Being that I was too comfy to move, I wrapped my arms around him so that he couldn't move and stayed Iike that for several minutes.


End file.
